Recap Time
Recap Time, known in Japan as is an omake-esque corner which appears at the end of each episode after the ending sequence. It features the Yo-kai Medals of the Yo-kai which appeared in the episode, with an humoresque description of one of them with Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan appearing. List of Yo-kai Trivia * Most Yo-kai are featured in this section anyways, even if Nate does not receive their Yo-kai Medals: ** Komajiro, who does not appear with Nate until EP027. ** Kyubi, who does not meet Nate or give Nate his medal until EP031. ** Dracunyan (part of a nightmare in EP042.) ** Goldenyan and Shadow Venoct (only appearing in Whisper's dream in EP067) ** Impass and Sunao Oyama (who only appear in Mr. Nyanpachi's mini corner in EP110, possibly to make up for no Yo-kai appearing in the main storyline) ** Android Yamada (who does not meet Nate or give Nate his medal) ** Any Yo-kai that Inaho meets in the anime rather than Nate are still registered in Nate's medallium. Contrary to what it appears, not all the Yo-Kai which appear in some episodes are featured in this segment, the most notable cases being: *Baddinyan (most likely due to choosing to not befriend Nate, unlike Roughraff) **Nosirs (two of them fly off into the sky and the leader merges with Yo-kai Watch in EP007; they also do not appear in a game until Yo-kai Watch 2) **K'mon-K'mon (the recap for his episode does not show the medallium, spending time away to focus on Jibanyan's Z-medals) **Sergeant Burly (despite clearly giving Nate his Yo-kai Medal in EP036 and the latter putting the medal in his medallium in EP038) **Hanahojin (most likely due to not appearing in a game until Yo-kai Watch 2: Shin'uchi), however, he is later featured in the Recap Time of EP120, albeit with no medal. **Chirakashikerai (most likely due to dirtying Nate's house from Jibanyan's influence; they also do not appear in a game until Yo-kai Watch 3. **Droplette and Faysoff (despite clearly appearing and encountering Whisper in EP091; the reasoning for this may be because of the focus on the Song Medals) **Nagatha (despite clearly giving Nate her Yo-kai Medal in EP104, on top of being one of the older Yo-kai in the franchise); however, in the Recap Time of the next episode, her Yo-kai medal appears before Inchicken's. **Packer (most likely due to embarrassing him by pulling out his jeans zipper and by hitting him with Whisper in EP116) **Frostina (most likely due to being portrayed in her episode as simply Blizzaria before putting on her Glacial Clip in EP125) **Unbelievabou (despite clearly giving Inaho his medal in EP132) **On the other hand, Boss Yo-kai, befriendable in the games or not, are not featured. *Badude makes an appearance in the recap of EP076, despite not appearing in the series at all. It is possible it is an animation mistake, as his recolor, Bruff, has appeared in the anime previously. *The English-dubbed versions of these are uploaded to the official YouTube channel after an episode airs on Disney XD on the West Coast of the US. Category:Anime